


It's Settled

by MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Banter, Canon Compliant, Drabble Sequence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld
Summary: 24 drabbles (100 words apiece, according to MS Word) telling the story of our faves at Hogwarts in Autumn 1977, when Lily returns to school ready to be with James just at the time James has decided to stop pursuing Lily! Fluffy, canon-compliant, soo much mutual pining, Marauders shenanigans, and background Dorlene. Apologies for any butchering of Mary's Scottish accent.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83





	It's Settled

“It’s settled,” Lily announced to her friends Dorcas and Mary. “Next time Potter asks me out, I’m going to say yes.”

“Ooh!” Dorcas squealed. “Finally! I thought you might spend the whole year in denial!”

“Aye.” Mary arched an eyebrow. “What’s changed, love?”

“I dunno, we exchanged letters over summer. It was nice.” Lily fiddled with her Head Girl pin. “And now we’re co-Heads. Just seems like the timing’s right, you know?”

“Aye.” Mary nudged Dorcas slyly. “Maybe timing’s right for everyone, nae?”

“We’re talking about Lily,” Dorcas said, blushing. She giggled. “I’m excited for you.”

Lily beamed. “Me, too.”

* * *

“It’s settled.” James grimaced and pinned his Head Boy badge to his robes. “I’m not going to ask Evans out anymore.”

“Prongs, it’s the perfect opportunity!” Peter said. “You’ll be working side-by-side all year!”

“Yeah,” Remus agreed. “Have you got that kind of self-control?”

“I’ll have to.” James sighed. “We’re working together, and she’s just stopped thinking I’m an arrogant berk. We’ve sort of become friends.”

“Hmm.” Sirius’ eyebrows dipped low. “You’re probably right.”

“‘Course I am,” James said confidently. (He was not confident). “See you later, I’ve got to do rounds.”

His friends nodded, solemn as priests. “Good luck.”

* * *

“I think he’s over me.”

Mary laughed. “‘Course nae, pet. What’re ye on about?”

“I dunno.” Lily shrugged. “He just seemed different on rounds last night. Distant.”

“Well, you were working,” Dorcas noted. “Maybe he’s taking this new job seriously?”

“I’ll bet that’s it,” Marlene agreed. “Catch him off duty, and I’m sure he’ll be his usual cheeky self.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Lily said. (She was not sure).

“I am,” Marlene said firmly. “I’ve known James my whole life. He’ll never be over you.”

“Trust Marley,” Dorcas agreed. Mary nodded.

Believing them made Lily feel better. So, she did.

* * *

When James entered the Great Hall for supper, his gaze immediately landed on Lily—and the empty seat beside her.

A _friend_ would sit there, obviously, so he did.

“All right, Evans?”

She smiled brightly. “I’m all right. You?”

That smile knocked him senseless.

“Mmhmm.” He struggled to recover his wits. “Hungry. Is that kidney pie?”

“Yep.” She passed it over. “You just finished Quidditch trials, right?”

“Right.” He tried not to be pleased she knew his schedule. “Team looks strong.”

“Brilliant.” Her eyes sparkled. “Looking forward to seeing you play.”

James’ heart skipped a beat.

He was in trouble.

* * *

James was behaving strangely, that much was obvious. His lips were pressed together, and his hand tugged his hair like a nervous tic, not just arrogant primping.

He almost looked…afraid of her.

Strange.

Lily nudged him, hoping he’d relax. “So intense tonight, Potter.”

He nearly jumped. “Sorry! Just focusing on patrol.” He held up an old map. “We’ve been everywhere but Ravenclaw Tower.”

“Ah, good catch.” Lily smiled. “You take rounds very seriously.”

James’ crooked grin emerged, and Lily felt relieved. “Just tryin’ to do you proud, Evans.”

That sounded nice. Like there was nothing strange between them at all.

* * *

“Lookin’ good out there, Potter!” Lily called, as James jogged off the pitch after a Gryffindor victory. He grinned and saluted her with his broom.

He really loved making her proud.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

“What?” James demanded.

“C’mon, mate.”

“What?” James repeated, genuinely puzzled.

“Drop this nonsense and ask her out, already. She’s obviously into you.”

“ _No_ , it’s obvious that since we’ve become _friends_ , we can talk without her insulting me every two minutes.” James raised his eyebrows pointedly. “We might even exchange a compliment after a brilliant Quidditch match. But that’s it.”

Sirius sighed and shook his head.

* * *

“See?” Lily grumped to her friends. “He’s over me.”

“He isn’t,” Marlene insisted. “He looks for you in the stands at every Quidditch match.”

“Then why doesn’t he take a hint and ask me out?”

“What hint?”

Lily blushed. “I said he was looking good.”

The girls laughed. “That’s barely a hint.”

“How isn’t it?” Lily demanded. “I’ve never complimented his looks!”

“But he probably thought you were talking about Quidditch,” Marlene said.

“You’ll have tae be more obvious,” Mary added.

“More obvious,” Lily repeated, dubiously.

Mary shrugged. “Lads are thick.”

“So are some girls,” Dorcas murmured.

Lily just sighed.

* * *

“Hey, Potter.” Lily sidled up to James and flashed him a heart-stopping smile. “You’ve got free period now?”

He grinned back. “Yep. You?”

“Yep. Walk with me?”

She sounded casual, but her pale cheeks flushed. James frowned. “Sure. You all right?”

“Mmhmm. I was just hoping—”

James froze mid-step. “Bollocks! I’ve just remembered I’m supposed to meet McGonagall now.”

Lily paused, eyebrows raised. “Detention?”

“Not at all! She wants me to tutor third-years in Transfiguration.”

“Oh.” Lily looked impressed. “That’s brilliant.”

“Thanks, Evans.” He tried not to beam under that bit of praise. “See you in Potions, all right?”

* * *

“Today, we’ll be making pixie-rash antidote,” Professor Slughorn announced. “Please read the instructions on page 242 before we begin.”

The students read in silence, then looked up at Slughorn, awaiting further direction.

“Good. Now, pair up, please. Except—” he scowled at James and Sirius “—you two, not together. I’ll not have you blowing up my classroom.”

Sirius grumbled, but Lily seized the moment. “How about you work with me today, Potter?”

Dorcas tittered. James blinked. “Erm…sure.”

“Brilliant.” Feeling bold, Lily winked at him as she got up to retrieve the ingredients they needed. “Hope you can keep up.”

* * *

“Lads,” James whispered, “did Evans just wink at me?”

“She’s flirting with you, mate,” Sirius muttered. “But you probably think she’s just being _friendly_.”

“She wouldn’t’ve winked, right? Maybe something’s in her eye.”

“Prongs. C’mon.”

“Or it might’ve been a _challenge_ ,” James continued musing. “She knows she’s better than I am at Potions.”

“For Merlin’s sake!” Remus growled. “Just accept that she’s into you, already!”

“Look, I’ve fancied her forever, and she barely tolerated me.” James spread his hands. “This year, I haven’t asked for a date, and suddenly, she’s my friend. I won’t ruin that.”

Peter groaned. “He’s hopeless.”

* * *

“That settles it. I give up.” Lily sprawled on her bed and sighed.

“Why?” Dorcas looked up from braiding Marlene’s hair. “You two had a grand time in Potions.”

“Maybe, but it isn’t working!”

Marlene frowned. “What isn’t working?”

“I asked James to be my partner in class, and he was perfectly lovely and studious the entire time!”

“God forbid.”

“I winked, Marls! I _winked_ , and he didn’t even say—” she deepened her voice, “‘All right, Evans?’ in that _tone_ of his.”

“Well. That _is_ odd.”

“See?” Lily sighed again. “I’ve missed my chance. We’re friends now, nothing more.”

* * *

James enjoyed being friends with Evans. Truly. She was clever, cheeky, and hilarious. Seeing her smile improved his day.

But.

But.

But.

Being “just friends” was becoming difficult.

Lily cheered him at Quidditch, laughed at his jokes, and sometimes, when they were studying, she’d let her head drop to his shoulder for a second before she straightened up and got back to work.

All he wanted in those moments was caress her cheek or pull her closer. Sometimes, he even thought she might want him to.

But things were comfortable now. He couldn’t risk it.

They were friends. Nothing more.

* * *

Lily was fine being friends with James. Really. They’d do rounds, revise together, and banter, and her little crush would pass. She’d stop getting lost in his eyes or drooling over his shoulders.

Literally.

If she kept spending time with him, she’d probably remember why she used to reject him, right?

Right.

Thus, while studying one afternoon, she said: “A group of us are going to Hogsmeade Saturday.”

“Remus mentioned it.” James glanced at her. “Sounds fun.”

“You’re coming, then?”

“Definitely.”

“Brill.” Lily smiled. “It’s a date.”

James eyebrows shot up.

“As friends,” she amended, inwardly cringing. “Obviously.”

“Right. Obviously.”

* * *

“Marlene and Dorcas are funny, aren’t they?” James nodded at the girls as they walked back from Hogsmeade. “They’re so clearly into each other.”

Lily’s chuckle sounded forced. “Maybe,” she conceded. “Dorcas isn’t sure how Marls feels.”

“Seriously?” James scoffed. “Marlene adores her.”

“I think so, too,” Lily admitted. “But she hasn’t made a move, either.”

“Yeah.” James hesitated before continuing, cautiously, “And if neither one’s sure, they might wonder if they’d ruin their friendship.”

“True.” Lily frowned, considering. “Friendship feels much safer than romantic relationships.”

Disappointment hit James harder than a stunning spell. He swallowed hard. “That it does.”

* * *

“Argh!” Dorcas exclaimed, back in the dorms. “Can I lock you two in a room until you sort it out?”

Lily sighed. “There’s nothing to sort. He doesn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Bollocks,” Mary declared. “He wasn’t talkin’ about ye, anyway.”

“Might as well have been.”

“Either way,” Marlene said, thoughtfully, “dating doesn’t always ruin friendship.”

Dorcas perked up. “I agree!”

“‘Course nae.” Mary spoke soothingly. “Ye and James get on brilliantly when you’re together, ah dinnae see that changing.”

Lily pouted. “He thinks it would.”

“Maybe.” Mary’s eyes brightened. “But I’ve an idea. Lassies, we’re throwing a party!”

* * *

“Chimney sweep?” James asked, frowning. “That’s a terrible costume.”

“I promise, it isn’t,” Remus said, placing a newsboy cap over James’ wild hair. “And your name is Bert.”

“Bert?” James’ confusion deepened. “What happened to _Wizard of Oz_? Sirius wanted to be Dorothy.”

“He did,” Remus conceded. “But now we’re doing…Muggle occupations.”

“Right!” Peter said quickly. “So, I’ll be a mail carrier, and Sirius’ll be a nurse.”

“That’s a Healer’s apprentice,” Sirius announced brightly. “And I’ll still get to wear my skirt!”

“Close enough.” Remus sighed. He put on his barrister’s wig and handed James a broom-like brush. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“All right, Marls?” Lily asked, watching Marlene struggle with her shark costume. Officer Dorcas and Queen Mary were already dressed.

Marlene’s face emerged, grinning. “Ready!” she declared.

The girls filed down the stairs. Partway down, Lily lifted her umbrella, murmured, “ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ”, and began floating.

Mary Poppins was one of her favorite characters. A wizard nanny interfering in Muggles’ lives for the better? Inspirational, honestly.

A familiar voice greeted her landing. “Nice entrance, Evans.”

She turned towards James, her eyes widening. “Bert?”

He looked surprised, too. “What? You recognize me?”

“Of course, silly!” Lily beamed. “We make a perfect pair.”

* * *

James ruffled his hair. “I still think she meant the _characters_ , lads.”

Remus smirked. “Told you that was a good costume.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem,” James said testily. “I dunno if she was flirting with me or Bert!”

“Prongs, she paraded you around like a new puppy,” Sirius said.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “She never left your side.”

It was true. She’d even held his hand twice. He’d brought her drinks, and they’d danced. They’d had a blast together, as usual.

It was getting even harder to pretend he didn’t feel something between them.

Still, he’d keep trying. For their friendship.

* * *

“ _Of course_ we had fun, but dating changes everything!” Lily wailed. “What if things don’t work out?”

“But what if they _do_?” Marlene countered. “You’d be dating your best friend!”

“I don’t—” Lily began, but Dorcas interrupted her.

“Marlene, will you go out with me?”

Marlene smiled slowly. “And here I thought I’d been imagining things.”

“No.” Dorcas grabbed Marlene’s hand. “I’ve fancied you since sixth year.”

Marlene pulled Dorcas into a hug. “I fancy you, too.”

“Fantastic!” Mary clapped her hands. “You’re up, Lil.”

“That’s different—”

“Enough excuses!” Dorcas cried, positively glowing. “Are you Gryffindor or not?”

* * *

The whistle sounded, and James kicked off the ground with a rush of excitement. Gryffindor versus Slytherin was always his favorite match-up.

Still, he couldn’t help scanning the crowd for auburn hair and a sunny smile.

He spotted her and waved. She waved back and unfurled a banner reading, “Sweep Slytherin Like a Chimney!”

James burst into laughter. Merlin, she was brilliant.

A thought struck him. Even if she didn’t fancy him, Lily cherished their relationship, just like he did. She cared for and respected him. Even if she rejected him again, he wouldn’t lose her.

Friendship is love, too.

* * *

Lily had a meeting with Flitwick that afternoon, so James beat her back to the Common Room. When she arrived, he was reenacting the match for a group of rapt students, including hand gestures wilder than his hair. His sheer delight and command of his audience tugged Lily’s heartstrings.

Merlin, she adored him.

She ignored his magnetic pull, instead joining Marlene and Dorcas at a table. "I've been thinking," she said, still watching James. “What’s life without a little risk?"

Dorcas gasped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

“Yes.” Lily stood, grinning. "I am a Gryffindor, after all."

* * *

James wanted to run to Evans as soon as she entered the Common Room, but he couldn't abandon his audience mid-story. Especially not when he'd just gotten to the bit where Shacklebolt hit a bludger into Avery’s broom and sent Avery spinning like a top.

He continued talking, quickly, hoping she wouldn’t leave before he finished.

She was watching him. He grinned, and she smiled and waved hello. 

Or maybe it was good-bye, because suddenly, she stood.

James stumbled in his story. If Lily went upstairs, he wouldn’t see her until tomorrow.

He’d waited years. He couldn’t wait another night.

* * *

There was something slightly panicked in James’ eyes when Lily first stood up, but his face relaxed when she started walking towards him. He was seated in a high-backed chair like a king on a throne, seemingly bragging about the Quidditch match but really heaping praise upon every member of his team. 

He was such a good friend. Such a good leader. Such a good man.

Lily was suddenly sure if she had to wait any longer, her heart would burst out of her chest. She took a deep breath and marched into the middle of his circle of admirers.

* * *

Every word faded from James’ lips when Lily stopped in front of him and leaned forward, putting her hands on his knees.

He cleared his throat. “All right, Evans?”

“Yes.” She nodded firmly. “Sorry to interrupt. It’s important.”

“All right,” James repeated, bewildered.

Lily looked into his eyes. “Go out with me, Potter?”

James’ eyebrows shot up. “You’re asking _me_ out?”

“Oh, well—” Lily stepped back awkwardly. “I was, but—”

“No!” James reached out and grabbed her hands. “I mean, yes! I’d love to go out with you, Evans.”

“Oh. Brilliant.” Lily sighed happily. “I’m so glad that’s settled.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...I got the idea to write a one-shot in this style, little 100 word snippets, and I really enjoyed it (controlling things like word count helps my anxiety lol)! But it was HARD. Sooo many details have to get cut to make it work. But I'm happy with it, so I hope you enjoy it!! Let me know!


End file.
